It Ends Tonight
by Shugar High Author
Summary: watch it if you want to it took a week to make so yeah so read it if you want to.


**It Ends Tonight**

Melanie Sanders was putting on her dress for the spring fling. She dance with her friends. Shannon , Carter , Zeke , and Maddison. She smiled as she but on her make up. She finaly put her long black curls in a butterfly clip. She smiled at her apperence then she heard her mother yell. "Mel the gang is here" she smiled and got her purse and ran downstairs. She first saw her freind Maddison she had a skater girl look she had blonde hair and looking stunning in her black dress. She then saw her friend Zeke he had natural black hair but dyed it neon white or something like that. Then she saw Carter he had a huge afro and was african american not to mention he has the most ribbons that are somewhat related to eating contests. Then there was her beis bestfriends with a boy named Jason Carr he is also her secret crush. She had on a beige long dress she was going to the st girlfriend Shannon she was african american with long black hair she was wearing a babyblue dress. Then there he was her ultimate crush Jason Carr he had sandy brown hair and the best blue eyes. "Hey guys" they all turned and saw Melanie standing on the stair case looking stunning."Ready to go Mel" everyone said she replied "Yeah its gonna be one night none of us will forget about." We're back(Oh good grief of course they know we're back)Hey are you calling me stupid ( No , well it looks like I have to go I'll be talking very little) Ok have fun - sarcastic tone , oh right it will be a night no one will forget. They were all at the hotel where the dance was being held.Melanie walked in with her friends and saw someone messing with the speakers she just shrugged it off.

**2 hours later**

Everyone was having fun then head cheerleader Alexis Sharmen went to the bathroom. The lights flickered on and off spookily then the music turned off soon a bloody scream was heard throughout the room.Everyone rushed out to see Alexis right outside the door stabbed to death.Everyone rushed to the doors to find them locked. They all rushed back into the hall where you heard a mysterious voice. "Attention people this is your last night to live so go die" the gang looked at eachother as the others panicked. Then Jason yelled "We need to get out of here and your panicking suck it up" everyone looked at him then He said "We need to find a way out , 6 of us should leave and try to find a way out." the gang stepped forward then Jason said "Is there anyone else who wants to go" silence "Ok so lets go" the 6 left they hid in the kitchen and about 20 minutes later they heard multiple gunshots and screams soon Melanie noticed a pot on the stove she opened it and saw goo then she realised what the killer was doing and make it look like nothing was touched and said "Hes making an oder poison we need to get to the roof as soon as possible but one problem to ensure no gas gets out one of us needs to stay in here and lock the door from the inside" they looked at eachother. They started to scurry Ok so if you dont follow the bad guy is making a poisinous oder but shot the people to try to keep them from getting out.

**1 hour later**

Melanie just realised when the bombs gonna explode . "Ok so according to my cell we have only 3 hours till midnight which means-" they were cut off by the sound of footsteps "Ok one of us needs to stay here who is it" then Maddison said "Ill stay and if I dont make it remember to take care of Julie Zeke" She said he nodded and kissed her then ran away to a window where you could see throughbut was a door the gang locked the door. They soon saw a 19 year old man who has blonde hair looking at a terrifyed Maddison he soon took out a dagger and stabbed her hestabbed her until blood was oozing everywhere but by then the gang was up one more level. Ok so there are 5 levels of the hotel not including the roof so yeah theyre now on level 3 of 5 and have5 members left. oh the oder is supposed to go off at1 am

**1 hour later, 10:00 ,3 hours till the bomb goes off**

The gang have been looking are now lookingfor the saircase to level 4 when they heard a voice say "Come out come out wherever you are" then Zeke whispered "I see the staircase go I'll try to hold him off" they all nodded and silently entered the staircase they all hurried up to level 4. ButZekeput up his fist then the man came over and said "Oh so this is how you wanna go down ok"he put down the dagger and gun and Zeke lunged at him.Punches and kicks where heard everywhere. Then Zeke got the killer on theground and punched him saying "This is for MAddison" he punched him " This is for Alexis " he punched him again " And this is for the senior class" He went to punch him but the killer took him by the throat and pushed him against the wall soonZeke was unconsious but the killer thought he wasdead. About 10 minutes after he woke up and saw Maddison next to him "Hey babe you ok" he said "Yeah he only stabbed me in the arm" but before either knew it they both fell unconsious in eachothers arms. They died in eachothers arms. They died together happy.

**1 hour later , 11 pm , 2 hours till bomb goes off**

They gang found a double level room which means they could get to the 5th level easily.The killer was 30 minutes away. "I cant beleive it" Carter said saddly "We lost two of our bestfriends" Shannon finished . They saw clothes in the drawers "Omg look we have tshirts and jeans lets change into those" Melanie said then she noticed keys and said " I think this is the owners room" she took the big ring of keys. Then they all said "Ok we're so close to level 5 and then the roof so who dies here to assure the rest live on"Carter stepped forward and said "If he comes then I'll fight him" Everyone nodded and hugged him then there was a knock at the door."Oh little kids its time to play" then Carter yelled "Ok then come in" the gang was already on the 5th level when the man barged in. "No Effin way" Carter said "Ah yes Carter its me" he just punched him and they started fighting soon Carter was winning was about to finish him off. "Why did you do it" Carter said then he said "Because of Mel she dumped me infront of everyone here years abo its her turn to suffer" Carter was about to punch him but the killer got a lamp and hit Carter in the head (Im astonished it got through his hair)me too well why the killer did it and who hes after(Ok now back to the story) Carter was dead his last thoughts were that Melanie got out ok.

**1 hour later , 1 hour till bomb goes off , 12 pm**

"Where the hell are the stairs to the roof" Shannon said "Girls I found it" Jason said they all rushed over. "Where Jas" Melanie said then he said "Look up" they looked up to see the door to the roof. "Ok so who stays behind " Melanie said then Jason said "I will" shannon stepped forward "No I will " they started fighting until they heard "Come out little children" then Shannon whispered "Get on my shoulders Mel and climb up " Melanie got to the roof she smiled she made it but frowned then she saw Jason get up. Shannon was climbing up when someone grabbed her feet." Come here beautiful" then Shannon yelled "Close the door " but it was to late the killer was on the roof . Shannon closed the door and ran downstairs to Carter . "Babe I love you so much " She said as she laid down next to him hugging him looking at the clock. "5 . 4 . 3. 2. 1." she heard a Boom coming from the kitchen. About 4 minutes later she smelt the oder and died.

**Same time on the roof. **

"We did it Mel" he kissed her out of nowhere , then they heard "Well Well Well , congrats on surviving the bomb"? the man said clapping walking over. "I missed you Mel" she turned and saw Keith Evans clapping his hands. He had blonde hair and green eyes. "Oh my" he ran over and punched her. then Jason pushed MElanie out of the way and and began punching.With one last push by Jason he pushed Keith off of the building. Knowing he would be ok and Melanie would be ok. "Hes gone Jas" Melanie said happily

**10 years later**

Everyone was filling in the auditorium.The there was only one other surviver who was in the builing. He got into the basement and found a way out before the bomb exploded. Keith was dead everyone was happy. As for Melanie and Jason they got married but Jason went missing in the war the day Melanie found out she was pregnant. Jason Jr. is 6 years old. For now everyone was happy and now Melanie is married to a man named Joseph Montez.

* * *

Ok if you dont understand this is basicly the story of how Gabriellas grandmother came to be , and Jason isnt Troys uncle aswell as Gabriellas. Ok so this Jason had back hair so different

* * *

**Cast**

**Vanessa Hudgens - Melanie Sanders**

**Zac Efron (With Black Hair) - Jason Carr**

**Lucas Grabeel - Keith Smith**

**Monique Colman - Shannon Samules**

**Corbin Blue - Carter - James Carter**

**Nicolas Braun - Zeke Thomson**

**Emily Osment - Maddison Fitzpatric **

**and **

**Selena Gomez - Alexis Ray**

* * *

Ok so Carter is a nick name not a real one in this story


End file.
